One No-Trump
1NT openings (1st/2nd Seat) Varies with Vulnerability. '14 to 16 HCP when UNFAVOURABLE. Can have a 5cM. ' 10 to 12 HCP otherwise. Semi-Balanced including SOME 4441. Can sometimes have 5H. Not all 10 HCP hands qualify. Hands with 4333 shape or a majority Q's and J's will be downgraded. System over 1NT - 2C: Non forcing Stayman. - Continuations at the 2-level are N/F, but 3-level is Forcing. - After 2M response, 3oM is ART setting the Major. - 2D/2H: Major Tranfers - Superaccepts with most 4c support ' - AFTER OPENER ACCEPTS, RESPONDERS 2NT to 3M-1 are XFERS ' '- 2S/2NT: Minor Transfers ' ' - Next step is a superaccept. ' ' - After a minor transfer, responder’s new suit is SHORTAGE. ' - 3C Minor Suit Stayman (GF +) ' - 3D = Shortage ask. Doesn’t deny a 4cm. ' ' - 3H/3S = The corresponding minor. ' ' - 3NT = strength in both majors ' ' - 4m = 4+m and a great hand for the minors. ' ' - After any continuation, responder’s next Major bid is shortage. ' '- 3D: 5/5 Majors GF ' ' - Next minor bid is shortage. ' '- 3H/3S: Natural, 4-Card suit. Choice of 3NT or 4M. ' - 3NT: To play. - 4C/4D: Transfers to Majors., Next step shows a hand without tenaces not a super. - 4H/4S: To play - 5C/5D: To play STAYMAN RESPONSES 2D = No major 2H = 4H (possibly both Majors) 2S = 4S, not hearts Continuations after 2D ---------------------- 2H = Weak, both majors. 2S = Weak, 5S, 4H. 2NT = Invite, doesn't guarantee a major. '3C/3D = Forcing 4M and 5+m. Interest in 5/6m. ' 3H = 5H/4S GF. No Smolen. 3S = 5S/4H GF. No Smolen. Continuations after 2H ---------------------- 2S = Weak, 4S & 5/6+ minor. 2NT = Invite, doesn't guarantee a major. 3C/3D = Forcing. Usually 5m & 4S. 3H = Invite. '3S = Confirms Hearts, Slam interest. ' 3NT = To play (shows 4S) 4x = Splinters. 4NT = Quant. Continuations after 2S ---------------------- 2NT = Invite, doesn't guarantee a major. 3C/3D = Weak, 4H and 5/6+ minor '3H = Confirms Spades, Slam interest. ' 3S = Invite. 3NT = To play (shows 4H) 4x = Splinters. 4NT = Quant. TRANSFER CONTINUATIONS ---------------------- Opener super-accepts naturally with any hand that has 4 card support. Retransfers apply. 1NT - 2D 2H - ??? 2S = Inv, 5/5 2NT/3C/3D = Transfers 5+/4+. 3H = 6+H, Inv. 3NT = Choice of games 3S/4C/4D = Auto splinters 4H = Mild Slam Try 1NT - 2H 2S - ??? 2NT/3C/3D/3H = Transfers, GF 3S = 6+S, Inv 3NT = Choice of games. 4C/4D/4H = Auto splinters 4S = Mild Slam Try Tranferring to a minor and then bidding a major shows shortage. Competitive Situations Escaping from a Penalty double ------------------------------ Pass = Escape, either balanced or 2-suited. Forces opener to redouble or bid a 5c suit. The higher opener’s suit the stronger it needs to be. Xx = Strong. If the opponents escape, opener should stretch to make a t/o double with shortage. New suits @ 2 level = to play New suits @ 3 level = preemptive If they double our weak 1NT (to mean something artificial). 'We treat the double as penalties and start running. ' If they double our strong 1NT (with an artificial meaning). 'Redouble shows values. Other bids are system on. ' Coping with Interference over 1NT --------------------------------- 'X of a natural or anchored bid at the 2-level is doubleton-takeout. It shows competitive values and usually at least a doubleton (or occasionally stiff honor) in the enemy suit. With a singleton or void usually find another option. ' ' ' 'X of a natural or anchored bid at the 3-level is pure takeout. ' 'X of an artificial bid is Values, then the next double is T/O (or doubleton takeout at the 2-level) ' ' ' 'Opener will normally reopen when they have a doubleton when the opponents bid is 2H or lower. For higher interference, they should be more conservative when choosing to re-open. ' 'If they interfere at the 2 level, we play Rubensohl. Ie. Bids of 2NT to 3H are transfers showing the suit above, any strength. If the suit was biddable at the 2 level then the transfer is invitational or stronger. ' 'In a rubensohl sequence: ' ' ' 'Transferring to the opponent’s suit usually shows a hand with 4oM but unsuitable for a takeout double. ' ' ' 'Transferring to a minor and then bidding 3NT is choice of contracts. Transferring to a minor and then bidding 3 of the opponents suit tends to show shortage. ' ' ' 'Transferring to 3NT (with 3S) shows a hand with both minors (5/4 or better) and usually a shortage in opponent’s suit. ' ' '